Moulin Rouge
by ry0kiku
Summary: Berputarlah, kincir merah darah. Sebagai perayaan akan padamnya api di hati. Menarilah, kincir merah darah. Sebagai peringatan akan datangnya tragedi. Based on North Sea Flood in 1953. Historical oneshot.


Disclaimer: Hetalia milik paman Hidekaz

A/N: Niatan awal melanjutkan Pairing Mishaps, akhirnya malah ngetik oneshot gaje ini. Nggak apa-apa deh, sekalian transisi dari mood nulis report balik ke mood nulis prosa. Nggak lucu kalau fic komedi(?) saya nanti berakhir seperti laporan tradisi dan asimilasi budaya suku Ainu di jaman Tokugawa... *curcol* *abaikan*

Dan bus bandara datang setengah jam lagi dan saya bukannya ngelarin packing malah ngetik fic ini… *janganditiru* Oh well, walaupun hanya untuk dua bulan ke depan… Semarang, saya pulang! *peluk kampung halaman*

Warning: …baru saja balik dari hiatus, jadi mungkin masih agak kaku. Dan sudah lama nggak nulis historical, jadi mungkin sudah agak karatan. Typo karena ngetik kilat di tengah packing. Niatannya sih no pairing, tapi nggak tahu juga nih, imajinasi pembaca aja deh. Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

~.~

_Berputarlah, berputarlah, wahai kincir merah darah_

_Bertumbalkan bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indah_

_~.~  
_

Januari 31, 1953.

Lima pasang kaki berlari. Mendaki bukit yang tinggi. Derap langkah dan desah lelah mengisi pagi yang sunyi. Jemari kapalan Sweden menggenggam erat tangan Finland, membimbingnya menghindari semak yang melintang di jalan, mengancam untuk merobek urat kaki para pengungsi.

Pengungsi?

Itulah frasa untuk mendefinisikan mereka yang tengah berlari. Berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari neraka gelap yang menerjang di bawah sana, melumat apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Walaupun hanya berarti memperpanjang nyawa tak lebih dari sekian menit lagi, mereka terus berlari.

Baik manusia biasa maupun personifikasi negara.

_Terutama_ personifikasi negara.

"Danmark!"

Langkah kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi di depan langsung terhenti. Warna merah bercampur dengan tanah basah, perlahan terserap di pori-pori tanah, menyisakan wangi metalik tajam menggelitik. Mata violet Finland melebar ketika Denmark menunduk dan terbatuk, semakin banyak cairan merah kental mengalir melewati bibirnya. Sweden tetap terdiam tanpa ekspresi, bahkan ketika jemari mungil yang digenggamnya gemetar tak terkendali.

"Danmark!"

Seorang Norway seharusnya tidak pernah berteriak. Namun di sinilah dia, memegangi bahu pemuda pirang yang lebih besar darinya. Pemuda yang tengah membungkuk di tanah, rambut jabriknya lemas dikalahkan hujan, jemarinya terkepal dan tubuhnya gemetar sementara mulutnya tak henti memuntahkan darah. Mewakili penduduknya yang meregang nyawa di bawah sana.

"Si…Sialan…" Umpatan yang tak lebih dari bisikan itu pun ditelan batuk darah hebat dan detik berikutnya, kepalanya terkulai lemas, cokelat lumpur menodai mahkota pirang. Denmark sudah jatuh pingsan.

Tidak mendengarkan Norway yang meneriakkan namanya, mata biru tua yang seharusnya tanpa ekspresi kali ini memancarkan sebuah emosi. Luar biasa ngeri.

Tidak merasakan Sweden yang memanggul tubuhnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, sementara Finland menggandeng Norway yang masih terdiam, setengah menariknya untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tidak menyaksikan ribuan orang menjerit dan menggapai putus asa di bawah sana ketika ombak ganas menggulung mereka, menyapu baik properti maupun nyawa manusia. Bahkan ketika _boot_ Sweden meratakan bunga-bunga _daisy_ yang menjadi penghias jalan ketika mereka dengan pahitnya kabur menuju keselamatan, bibir itu masih menitikkan substansi merah segar.

~.~

_Menarilah, menarilah, wahai kincir merah darah_

_Seirama dengan tubuh yang terkapar di tanah basah_

_~.~  
_

France sudah bergerak bahkan sebelum gelas anggur itu menghantam lantai keramik ruang tamunya. Lengan-lengannya yang kuat menopang tubuh England yang mendadak lemas, mencegah tubuh berbalut jas rapi khas _gentleman _yang dibanggakannya menjatuhi pecahan-pecahan kaca.

"_Mon Dieu! Angleterre, mon cheri_, apa yang terjadi?"

Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membuat bibir yang kesehariannya mengumbar rayuan-rayuan gombal tak berarti ini sungguh-sungguh mengungkapkan kekhawatiran dari lubuk hati. Pertemanan dan _rivalry_ selama berabad-abad di antara kedua negara yang di peta dunia hanya terpisahkan sebuah selat sekian senti ini rupanya sedikit banyak memberikan kontribusi. Termasuk di dalamnya perasaan-perasaan tersembunyi.

"_B-Bloody_… A-Aku harus pulang sekarang... _North Sea_… badai dan banjir bandang… Lincolnshire… Norfolk… Me-Mereka semua penduduk desa tak berdosa…"

Tangan itu dengan gemetar berusaha menepis lengannya ketika pemuda British itu terhuyung-huyung mencoba berdiri sendiri. Hanya untuk terhenti ketika France merengkuhnya semakin erat, lengan kuat yang sedikit dihiasi rambut-rambut halus hasil hormonnya yang berlebihan itu memeluknya. Bertekad untuk melindunginya. Walaupun tahu betul tindakan itu sekaligus juga membakar sumbu emosi sang pemuda.

"_Bloody hell_, France! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

Sudah cukup dia mendengar dari America dulu bagaimana kondisi England sewaktu London dihujani bom oleh Germany di masa perang dunia kedua. Walaupun kali ini lawannya adalah alam alih-alih atom rakitan, setidaknya dia ingin berada di sisi England. Untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja dengan mata kepalanya.

Juga untuk memastikan dirinya tidak akan kehilangan teman masa kecil, temannya bersaing. Temannya memamerkan kesuksesan. Temannya melontarkan ejekan. Teman yang selalu dipandanginya dari jauh begitu yakin mata hijau itu tidak sedang menatapnya. Teman yang, terkadang dia sungguh berharap, mau menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman.

"_THEY ARE MY FUCKING CITIZENS! I CAN'T BEAR LOSING THEM!_"

And I can't bear losing you…

Sungguh aneh, bibir yang bisa dengan mudahnya meluncurkan rayuan, dengan bahasanya yang terkenal sebagai bahasa romansa, ketika harus mengungkapkan kenyataan hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

Bahkan ketika pukulan-pukulan England di lengannya melemah ketika kepala pirangnya terkulai lemas pada akhirnya. Bahkan ketika France sendiri merasakan rasa sakit menyengat dadanya, mendengar jeritan menjelang ajal penduduk bagian pantai utara ketika ombak menghantam wilayahnya, mengklaim nyawa penduduknya. Bahkan ketika pandangannya berkabut dan kepalanya menghantam lantai keramik, dengan England masih aman dalam dekapannya.

Bibir itu masih saja menolak untuk mengucapkannya.

~.~

_Menarilah, menarilah, wahai kincir merah darah_

_Tanpa mengindahkan jeritan bergaung mereka yang tersapu_

_~.~  
_

Mata hijau itu beralih dari radio tua yang tergeletak di atas meja ke jam yang tergantung di dinding, sebelum kembali ke pesawat telepon model lama yang dipegangnya di dekat telinga.

_Tuuut… tuuut….tuuut…_

"Cepatlah… cepatlah… " Kepanikan terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bahkan sudah tinggal sejengkal dari menggigiti habis kuku jemarinya. Telinga yang masih menangkap siaran putus-putus dari sang radio tua, membuat situasinya makin buruk saja.

"_North Sea flooding… left a trail of death and disaster in the worst flooding in Britain this century… claiming 307 lives, devastating acres of farmlands and leaving over twenty thousands homeless… spinning northward and striking the coastal of-_"

"_Tuuuuuut_. Nomor yang anda tuju-"

Spain membanting gagang teleponnya, hanya untuk mengangkatnya lagi dan memutar nomornya. Dia masih belum menyerah. Mata hijaunya mengerling bingkai foto di samping telepon. Bingkai berisi foto dirinya, Romano, Belgium, dan Netherlands. Bingkai yang beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa sebab yang jelas tiba-tiba retak begitu saja. Yang langsung membuat dirinya terserang firasat buruk tak terkira.

_Tuuut…Tuuut… _KLEK.

Akhirnya tersambung juga!

"_Belgica! Holanda!_ Kalian tidak apa-apa? Aku dengar di berita…"

Jemarinya mencengkeram gagang telepon begitu kuatnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih seketika. Semuanya karena gagang yang bukannya menyuarakan suara manis Belgium ataupun suara dingin Netherlands yang sekali itu sangat ingin didengarnya, melainkan suara deburan. Yang langsung membuat dunia di sekitarnya seolah berhenti berputar selama beberapa saat.

"…_sea water level exceeded 5,6 meters above mean sea level… officially 18.350 people were killed in the Netherlands, not counting the unfortunates who were at the sea… while in West Flanders, Belgium…_"

Sebelum bisa menunaikan tugasnya, sang radio sudah keburu membisu seketika, komponen-komponennya tercerai berai begitu tubuh tuanya bertemu dengan lantai rumah sang empunya.

~.~

_Berputarlah, berputarlah, wahai kincir merah darah_

_Sebagai perayaan akan padamnya api di hati_

_~.~  
_

Karma itu memang ada.

Dulu, dirinya pernah sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika _Spanish Empire_ yang perkasa tenggelam bersama Armada kebanggaannya beserta reputasinya. Dia teringat senyuman keji yang terpatri di wajahnya ketika dia membayangkan Spain tergeletak di bawah sana, bersama meriam dan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, bersama puing-puing sisa kapal yang dia banggakan tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan.

Namun kini, lihatlah dirinya sendiri…

Wilayah-wilayah vitalnya sudah menjadi satu dengan Laut Utara. Hampir dua ribu penduduknya mati atau hilang ditelan ombak. Ratusan ribu lainnya terpaksa mengungsi.

Pelabuhan Rotterdam tidak berfungsi. Cepat atau lambat, dirinya pasti akan mengalami stagnansi ekonomi.

Kalaupun dia lolos dari bencana ini, pemulihannya akan makan waktu lama sekali.

Satu fakta yang mungkin bisa menghibur diri, personifikasi negara tidak bisa mati. Namun kali ini, Netherlands berharap dirinya tidak memiliki _immortality _tak berguna ini. Apapun supaya tidak melihat tubuh-tubuh kaku yang mengambang melewatinya setiap beberapa jam sekali. Apapun untuk melepaskannya dari rasa sakit kakinya yang terluka kena hantaman sesuatu yang tajam saat dirinya terhempas ombak kejam, membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk berenang ke permukaan. Apapun untuk melepaskannya dari rasa sesak ketika air asin memenuhi paru-parunya, mencekik dadanya, namun tetap tidak bisa membunuhnya.

Dan bahkan dia tidak tahu darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya—tanda baru saja ada gelombang kematian massal—kalau saja aroma metalik itu tidak menggelitik saraf hidungnya.

Ahh. Kalau saja dia bisa begitu saja berserah pada Yang Kuasa seperti halnya manusia biasa, dia tidak perlu merasakan sebegitu banyak derita…

Maka ketika kabut mulai menyambangi otaknya, dia segera menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ketika mata ambernya yang mulai menutup melihat siluet yang dikenalinya sebagai kincir angin yang adalah lambang negaranya—gila, air laut bahkan merendam hampir setengah bangunannya—yang terbayang di otaknya malah seorang pemuda.

Pemuda yang mungkin saat itu sedang pusing mengurusi pemberontakan dalam negeri disusul pergantian kabinet dan perdana menteri.

_Hei, __Indië. Kalau aku mati di sini, apakah kau akan senang sekali sampai menari-nari?_

Dengan senyum langka terpatri di wajahnya, personifikasi _Republic of Netherlands_ itupun menutup matanya. Mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dari dunia nyata yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

~.~

_Menarilah, menarilah, wahai kincir merah darah_

_Sebagai peringatan akan datangnya tragedi_

_~.~  
_

Sementara di tanah Asia Tenggara, pemuda berambut hitam itu mendongak menatap angkasa, biru cerah dan tak berawan, sungguh cuaca yang sempurna. Namun entah kenapa, pemandangan itu justru membawa rasa sakit tak terdeskripsikan di dadanya.

"…Belanda?"

-fin-

* * *

Listening to: Hiiro no Fuusha ~ Moulin Rouge, Sound Horizon

A/N:

Yap. Saya semakin parah di ending sepertinya *headbang*  
Dann…semester ini akhirnya selesai, saya sudah tidak hiatus lagi XD Masih punya satu setengah bulan buat hura-hura sebelum nangis darah begitu nilai-nilai semester ini keluar… *pelajargabener* *janganditiru*  
Umm kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Walaupun benda ini abal sangat jadi saya juga nggak mengharap banyak juga sih *pundung*

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ryokiku

* * *

Review reply buat yang anon:

SHF lagi:

_Mawaru mawaru Moulin Rouge_

_Yaketsuku toki wo okutte_

_Odoru odoru Moulin Rouge_

_Kogoeru toki wo mukaete_

_...kenapa jadi nyanyi gini? *plak* Ahaha. Walaupun terinspirasi lagu SH, tapi kan benda ini tetep historical... harus patuh pada sejarah dong XD Wahh Miezaru Ude...kalo dibikin ficnya, enaknya siapa yang dibikin buntung ya~ Prussia? *abaikan* *plak* Omong-omong, saya ada satu fic yang terinspirasi SH lagi lho. Judulnya 'Promise for Demise', terinspirasi 'Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi'. Mind to check it out? :3 *digampar karena promosi* Makasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya~ *hugs*_

Aiko-chan Lummierra:

_Ahaha. Saya sempet kaget tapi makasih lho pujiannya. Yup. Semangat untuk dirimu juga ya :)_


End file.
